Friendly Competition
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Goku and Grimmjow have an eating competition! And you won't believe how it ends. Short story.


Friendly Competition

Grimmjow: "Bet I can!"

Goku: "Bet you can't!"

What started out as a typical day turned into one that was just down-right strange. The Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, was staying with Goku and his family after the war with Aizen was over. Today Goku and his family were visiting Capsule Corp. because they were told that Bulma was throwing one of her parties. It was one of the only few times a month the Z Fighters and the 13 Court Guard Squads all got together to visit. Somehow, along the way to West City, Grimmjow and Goku got into a friendly argument and they hadn't stopped since. Not even after they joined the party.

Momo: "What are they arguing about?"

Vegeta: "Beats me. I've never seen Kakarot act like this. You Krillin?"

Krillin: "Nope."

Grimmjow and Goku's verbal arguing wasn't getting violet... But it was getting annoying.

Gin: "What on earth started all of this, Gohan?"

Gohan: "You won't believe this, but they are arguing over who can eat the most of Hercule's spicy salsa!"

Everyone: "THEY'RE WHAT?"

Gin: "And here I thought it couldn't get any weirder."

Vegeta: "Give it a year, Gin. Trust me."

Renji: "Is this normal for you guys?"

Toushiro: "Define 'normal'."

Grimmjow: "I used to have to eat other arrancars to get to where I am! And them-some!"

Goku: "Well I had to eat anything I could find when I was a kid and growing up in the wild! I once went a whole week on nothing but bugs!"

That made everyone groan and moan in disgust!

Goku: "What?"

Vegeta: "Way too much information, Kakarot!"

Isane: "Seriously!"

Momo: "Oh I hope I don't have nightmares of that!"

Toushiro: "I know I will... (Gag)!"

For a second, Toushiro actually felt sick. He wasn't the only one though... Even Gohan. When he was training with Piccolo for the first time, he was left alone in the wild for awhile. But he never had to eat bugs to survive.

Grimmjow: "Ha! That's nothing! One time I-"

Val: "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone sighed happily after Val halted the nasty conversation.

Val: "Now... For the sake of all of us, I suggest you two find away to resolve this issue and now!"

Vegeta: "The sooner the better."

Goku: "I know how... Hey Hercule! You got any of your homemade spicy salsa made?"

Hercule: "More than enough, Goku! And it's not that hard to make either."

Goku then pointed at Grimmjow who was smiling just as much as Goku.

Goku: "You, me, salsa eating contest. Whoever gives up first, loses!"

Grimmjow: "You're on, Goku!"

And with that, Hercule started to make more of his spicy salsa as Goku and Grimmjow sat down to battle it out. Both of them stared at one another with high confidence. The rest of the gang all sat or stood around the table to watch this match.

Rukia: "In all honesty, Vegeta, I was expecting Goku and you to get into this challenge."

Vegeta: "Oh we've already had a salsa eating challenge, long before you guys knew me... And I won."

Toushiro: "I was about to say 'who won'."

Vegeta: "When it comes to eating hot and spicy foods... I beat Kakarot hands down."

Goku: "He's not making that up."

Just then, Gin came out holding two huge bowls on one hand with a large bag of chips in them and an even bigger bowl full of the salsa in the other. He set down the bowls and gave the two challengers a bowl and filled them with chips. Then he placed the bowl of Hercule's homemade salsa and had everyone go silent.

Gin: "Who's ready to see this challenge!"

The Soul Reapers and Z Fighters all cheered while Goku and Grimmjow waved and boasted of who was going to win.

Gin: "Alright! Now, before you two begin, Hercule requested that you two each sign a disclosure."

Grimmjow: "For?"

Gin: "Incase either of of hurt yourself eating this stuff."

As Goku and Grimmjow read the disclosure, Vegeta gave everyone some insight.

Vegeta: "There's a good reason why they need to sign a disclosure. I've had some of Hercule's salsa before and I swear I felt like my stomach was going to melt! And I'm going to give all of you fair warning... If you have to sign a disclosure to eat something... Then you probably shouldn't be eating it in the first place!"

Ichigo: "Words of wisdom people!"

Everyone laughed as Goku and Grimmjow finished reading the form sand signed them.

Gin: "Alright! There is no time limit, the first one who gives up loses. And you only have water, no milk or bread, to wash it down. Hercule's got plenty of salsa ready and we've got plenty of chips. Begin on my command!"

Everyone started to cheer as Goku and Grimmjow wished each other luck.

Gin: "BEGIN!"

And just like that, the two of them started the challenge! They both dipped a chip into the salsa and gulped it down! Goku clenched his fists from the heat while Grimmjow panted!

Izuru: "I don't see them making it passed 3 dips."

Hisagi: "Personally, I think 5 dips will be the limit."

Somehow, Goku and Grimmjow braved a second bite and then a third! It was clear that they were in pain! After the forth bite of the salsa, it was clear that the next one would decide the victor for they were at the breaking point! And then, the next thing they knew...

"_Goku... Goku... Wake up."_

Goku slowly opened his eyes and he stared at two blurry figures hovering over him.

"_Kakarot... Come on, wake up."_

Goku: "... Vegeta..."

Goku's vision began to clear and the blurry figures turned out to be Vegeta and Toushiro. The prince and boy both smiled with joy as Goku began to come too.

Goku: "... Vegeta... Toushiro... What's going on?"

Toushiro: "You had us all worried, Goku! You've been out for 12 whole minutes!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, do you remember what you were doing?"

Goku: "Yeah... I... ... Grimm... Grimmjow and I were... Were having an eating contest... What happened?"

Vegeta: "You passed out!"

Toushiro: "Both you and Grimmjow blacked out at the same time just seconds after you two ate a fifth bite of that salsa. You two were in so much pain that we had to literally pump your stomachs."

Vegeta: "But you should be fine now."

As what Vegeta and Toushiro said began to sink in, Goku tried to sit up but Vegeta pushed him back down again.

Vegeta: "Easy, Kakarot."

Toushiro: "You hit your head pretty hard after you passed out."

Vegeta: "Just lye still until Unohana checks you. She's just about finished checking Grimmjow out. Toushiro, I'm going to go over and let them know that he's up. Stay here with him."

Toushiro: "Sure."

And Vegeta disappeared from Goku's sight. In the background he could hear the others all around them.

Goku: "Hey, Toushiro... Who won?"

Toushiro seemed to be a little horrified that Goku would ask that.

Toushiro: "You are some piece of work, you know that? I just said that you and Grimmjow blacked out at the exact same time!"

Goku: "A tie, huh... Fine by me."

Just seconds later, Vegeta came back with Captain Unohana. The gentle captain checked over Goku's head wound and in no time, he was sitting up with an a-ok from Unohana. After a few minutes of Goku and Grimmjow trying to get to their feet, the two finally stood face to face.

Grimmjow: "I don't know about you but I don't want a rematch!"

Goku: "I hear that!"

The two of them shuck hands as a sign of peace. They weren't going to try a challenge like that ever again.

The End


End file.
